Finding Myself
by LunaGleek14
Summary: Maddie Sarfati is back! And now she's headed to high school... Will she ever find her true self? SEQUEL TO "If I Was Lea Michele's Sister"
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Myself**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee… blah blah blah

_**A/N **__The SEQUEL! Just by the way, Maddie's friends from her old school aren't in this story because Maddie moved to a different location in LA. Lily's in this story though but she's not particularly Maddie's friend. Lily isn't based off of my best friend Micaela anymore. And I'm forever sorry that this story didn't get to you earlier._

_And this chapter is dedicated to the reviewer "To lazy to log in" because they left a really nasty review that made me cry. It knocked me down but I came back, stronger than ever. So thanks to the asshole who wrote that, because you my friend haven't accomplished anything but making a lot of people hate you : )_

_Oh! And if you ship Klaine, READ "THE SIDHE" by Chazzam! Like NOW. It's by far the best thing I've ever read, out of fan fictions and books. It was literally life changing for me._

**XXX**

I looked around the school, trying to find some sort of person to could talk to. At least a _friend. _After I realized that none of my friends were near, It hit me that these next four years at Lincoln High might turn out to be living hell. Everyone passed me by like a piece of dust. _Damn, I wish Lea was here with me. _

My sister would help me. She's always been there if I needed a shoulder to cry on or a best friend to laugh with. But no. She's in New York doing _Wicked _with Chris and I'm here, on my freaking first day of _high school. _I stood at the entrance of the gates awkwardly for a moment to scan the crowd over for a familiar face. I cringed when I spotted Lily and the Populars over in a corner gossiping and showing off their new designer clothes.

Of _course _out of all the high schools in LA, she decides to go to this one. Since I was desperate, I was tempted to walk over there and say "hi" but I restrained myself because I realized, me and Lily were not best friends anymore. After the summer between seventh and eighth grade, when she ditched me to hang out with Tasha Barsen (Queen Bee) , I decided she wasn't worth it. Anger rose in me and I quickly took my eyes off of the Populars and looked at my school's campus.

I knew this place inside and out because Lea had taken me here to check it out over the summer. She knew the tenth grade science teacher, Mrs. Karr, because she was a mom of one of Lea's old friends. We had spent countless days walking around and looking at my school-to-be. I was sitting in one of the front hallways, looking at the plain, gray buildings that seemed to touch the sky. There was a big campus, but smaller than most high schools. Groups of trees were clustered here and there and a green lawn wrapped around the school. This was nothing like I imagined my high school would be like. I wanted a more of "McKinley High" type building. This school was a outside-type high school. I always imagined walking down a hallway like McKinley High's, were the whole school was indoors. Here, the hallways were open and they had over hangs. No, this place was not at all what I imagined.

I was stressed out and overwhelmed so I bolted to the only safe place I knew. I ran there knowing exactly where I was headed. Out of all the buildings Lea had showed me, this place was definitely my favorite. I looked up at the large stone building and walked up the many steps to get to the back door. I carefully walked up to the metal door and turned the handle, praying it was unlocked. I smiled and walked into the familiar place. I set my bag down by the door and flipped the lights on. I pushed through the heavy black curtains and instantly a wave of happiness flew over me. I took center stage and peered out into the darkness of the empty audience. Instantly, I felt relaxed and at home. I walked around not saying anything and just breathing in the smell of hairspray, sweat, makeup, paint, and…. _magic._ My favorite pace in the world. The only place were I felt completely at home.

Growing up I was under the influence of my sister, so I was introduced to performing arts at an early age. After my sister's Broadway took off, my parents put me into singing and acting classes locally. My parents quickly signed me up for Broadway auditions and I was thrilled when I got to fallow in Lea's footsteps to be Young Cosette. I remember we moved with Lea to LA and there she got Rachel Berry and a year later I played Young Rachel. I haven't been in a production since 4th grade and I've missed it _so _much. Being on that stage reminded me of everything I lived for.

Sadly, the ringing of the first bell pulled me out of my trance and I frantically grabbed my backpack and ran as fast as I could to my first period, Geometry. I walked in the classroom and quickly grabbed a seat in the back of the room and sat down at one of the plain plastic tables. The male teacher stood in front of the room and he began his "first day of school speech". I tuned him out and all I could think about was the stage. The magic. I missed Lea and Chris. I'm happy that they're on Broadway doing their dream. I'm proud of them. But it's hard because there's no one else to talk to about acting, the stage, and just _life. _Since they were across the country and Lily ditched me, I was absolutely alone.

**XXX**

_**A/N **__Short I know, but I just wanted to see what people think of this before I continue. And I SWEAR the next chapters will be normal length. I have no promises of how quickly I'll update but I hope it's be soon : )_

_If you review, it'll make me write faster : )_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1

**Finding Myself- Chapter 2 (Part 1)**

_**A/N **__Sorry I didn't get this to you sooner_

**XXX**

For the first week of school, I was loaded with homework. I had to walk through the halls with my head down, ignoring the looks from Lily and her "posse" when they over dramatically strutted the halls. So far, Lily hasn't acknowledged my exsistance. Other than her rude remarks, she hasn't gotten the nerve to speak to me. I'm still wondering how we went from being "sisters" to me being her target for her harassment. High school isn't very fun when you are a loner and Lilliana Sami Criss is to blame for my misfortune. What I'm still trying to figure out is how someone so evil is the niece of Darren. High school sucks because of her.

Whenever I got the chance, I was doing my homework on the stage. During lunch, break, and sometimes before school. I was the only place were I was carefree. The janitor caught me once after school. He told me as long as I didn't make a mess, I could stay. It was my enchanted place. On some days after I finished my homework, I would take center stage and do some sort of monologue or scene off the top of my head. I missed performing more than anything. I found out that the only drama teacher moved away over the summer and the school hasn't found a replacement. So, besides a couple of middle school recitals, the theatre was unused. Which is sad because it is so magical here.

People ignored me at school. They didn't know I was (gasp) Lea Michele's sister. I went to a small high school on the outside of LA. Many people were actors and singers, sure. But the thing that made me different was popularity. I didn't want it. I think it's stupid that you are judged on how much money you have, how dress, or (in my case) who you're related to. I'm one of the few people in the world who just doesn't give a crap. To "them" that's horrible. So, I decided to keep being Lea's sister quiet. I wanted to see how people treated me. And I was thankful that Lily didn't say anything. I mean, why would she? That would make me a lot more popular. The reason why she's Queen Bee is because she tells the whole WORLD she's related to Darren and that she's Chuck Criss's daughter. All the girls practically bow down to her. I'm surprised Lily doesn't even notice that they're using her. But whatever, that's fine to me that she has a bunch of fake friends.

**XXX**

Because of the way she was treating me, I was extremely surprised when Lily came over to my house.

After I talked to Darren on the phone, making plans to baby sit Lea and his daughter next weekend while he flies out to New York to see Lea and Chris's opening night, I decided I had time to make cookies. I had just pulled out everything but the flour when I heard a faint knock at the door. I cautiously paused at the cabinet while my mom's voice rang in my ears. _"Maddie I'll be back in about an hour, don't answer the door for anyone and keep the house locked ok? Love you, bye!" _

I looked back from the pantry and the door holding my breath and waiting for the person at the door to leave. _It's probably some girl scout trying to sell cookies. Or some guy from some church coming to try and convert our family. Just wait and they'll go away eventually. _After a couple minutes went by the person knocked again, harder this time. I pleaded in my head for them to leave when a voice stopped my thoughts.

"Maddie? I know you're in there. C'mon, it's me. Open the door it's freezing out here."

My eyes widened and I made sure I heard the voice at the door and it wasn't my imagination. I pinched myself and yelped when I felt the pain. _Ok this isn't a dream…. But Lily? What the hell would she want?_

"Maddie? Please let me in." she tried again while knocking once more. "Open the door."

I walked slowly from the kitchen and crept down the hall carefully until I reached the door. I grabbed the knob and looked through the stain glass window on the door to see a dark figure on the porch.

"L-Lily?" I stuttered, not realizing my voice was quivering because I was nervous.

"Yes Maddie, it's me. Please open the door."

I slowly turned the brass knob and pulled the heavy wooden door open to reveal my ex-best friend standing on my porch.

**XXX**

_**A/N **__I had plans to make this longer but I have to go somewhere right now. When I get back I promise I'll write more. Anyways sorry I disappeared there for awhile but I'm back! I made a poll on my profile saying "Should I continue writing FanFiction?" so if you can please go on my profile and vote. _

_Lea and Darren are married and they have a daughter because me and my best friend Micaela ship Learren like nobody's business. If you can find the Darren related reference you get a prize! (And it's not his brother or the mention of his name) _

_I'll write more ASAP! __**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2

**Finding Myself- Chapter 2, Part 2**

_**A/N **__More of chapter 2!_

**XXX**

I stood there, eyes wide with disbelief and thoughts racing, before I was attacked into a bone-crushing hug. I could barely breathe with the girl dressed in pink winter clothes squeezed me. She let me go after a few seconds and stepped back to smile at me. "Hi Maddie!" she said happily. I looked at her, confused while still holding on the doorknob for dear life. "Lily… Um, hi." I tried to say casually. My words jumbled together and I sounded nervous. I cursed myself in my head for failing to cover up my awkwardness. She just kept smiling back at me in her sickly sweet way. "Can I come in?" she asked after what felt like forever. I weakly smiled and gestured for her to enter my house. I watched her for a moment before closing the door. While she looked around my living room, I took the time to take in that she was actually there.

Lily was fashionably dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with a magenta winter vest on top. She was wearing a white tulle skirt and light pink tights to match her hair band that wrapped wound her perfectly dark brown curled hair. Her outfit was perfectly matched with her magenta Uggs. I looked down at the penguin pajama pants and matching tank top I was sporting and I instantly felt childish and self-conscious.

Lily had that effect on me; no one was more intimidating to me than she was. Even when we were growing up, she was always one-step further than I was. When I was eight and she was nine, I was playing with my much-used Barbie dolls in my room while she started wearing lip-gloss and "dating" boys. I remember when she turned thirteen, she acted like we were years apart. Lily always though she was better than I was at everything. Like no matter what I had she always had _more. _I remember one birthday I got the new Barbie horse and every girl in my class wanted to come over for a play date to play with the new toy. A month later, when Lily's birthday rolled around she got the new Barbie Dream House. Everyone forgot about my pathetic horse and surrounded her. I got a new cell phone? She gets an iPhone. I get a used Play Station 2 one Christmas? She got a Wii. I get a new dress from the mall for the school dance? She comes in a new designer dress that was custom made for her. The list just goes on. Somehow, every time I get something special she just goes out of her way to be better. It just always seems like I come second to her. But not this time. I erased the self-conscious thoughts from my head and stood straighter and acted like my penguin PJ's were a new dress for the Oscars. I could not let her beat me.

She looked at me standing in the hallway and smiled again brightly. "Maddie It seems like I haven't been here in forever! How's your mom? Wait where is she?"

I looked at her, not smiling but not frowning, and walked back down the hall to the kitchen to resume pulling out the flour. She fallowed me, waiting for me to answer her questions. It wasn't until I preheated the oven for the cookies that I spun around to see her leaning up against the counter, waiting. "My mom's fine but she still misses Lea. And she went to get her nails done at Sally's in the mall so she'll be back in about an hour." I said plainly. I turned back around, cracked eggs, and dumped them into the glass bowl. Lily switched her position and took a seat at the back granite island that was in the center of the kitchen. She silently watched me as I measured the sugar and flour for the mix. "Lily, why are you here?" I asked with a twinge of annoyance lacing my voice. I looked back at her to see that she was looking nervously at her hands.

"Honestly Mads? I don't know. I just feel really bad about how I treated you at school and-"

"Then why do you do that to me?" I snapped angrily, cutting her off. I whisked the ingredients fiercely and refused to look at her honey bronze eyes. There was a moment of silence before she continued. "I don't know. I'm sorry." I barely caught what she said but I turned around to see that her eyes were full of unshed tears. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Maddie." I looked at her, confused at first. But I believed her so I walked around the island to were she was sitting and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. While I held her she just kept frantically apologizing and rambling.

I pulled away and smiled at her. "It's okay. Thanks for apologizing." my voice this time was full of confronting and happiness. We locked eyes, chocolate brown to warm honey-hazel, and smiled. "Can you forgive me Maddie?" she asked while holding out a pinkie. I laughed quietly at the reminder of our old childhood handshake that first started when the third season of _Glee _aired. I nodded and we locked pinkies and pulled away into jazz hands. "You realize we just did the gay hi-five right?" she said with her eyes sparkling of mischievousness.

I laughed and thought of that night we spent with Lea, Darren, Chris, and Diana watching "The Purple Piano Project". Lily and I had giggled through the episode because of the way the actors reacted to the episode. Since that night we always did the gay hi-five along with walking around like Brittany and Santana.

We sat together for a moment before I realized the cookies weren't done. Lily seemed to notice also because she looked behind me and asked "Can I help?" I nodded and we both went back to mixing the rest of the ingredients. Ten minutes later we were sitting on the couch together waiting for the cookies to bake while I was laughing my head off.

"Maddie! Seriously! It's not that funny!" she said sternly. I giggled even more through my reply. "Lily, only you would wear your designer tulle while skirt to make cookies. I offered for you to wear my extra PJ's!" I laughed harder while she tried her best to scrub out her skirt. "Maddie, me getting half the mix dumped on my skirt is no laughing matter!" After the incident, I convinced her to switch her clothes for my PJ's to attempt to clean her skirt. I continued laughing while she rubbed the sponge on her skirt harder than before. "Well it's your fault, I'm not the one who was holding the bowl." She finally gave up and walked over to the laundry room to put her skirt in the washer. She returned to her seat on the couch and huffed angrily. I started laughing again when I remembered one of her birthday parties.

"Hey Lily, remember that once birthday part when you turned nine? And you got a new white shirt from the mall that you were dying for? When we were making pizzas you decided to wear it even though your mom told you that it would get dirty." It took her a second to remember and then she started laughing as hard as I was and soon our faces were red and there was tears forming in our eyes. We each stopped and caught our breath and smiled at that memory. "I loved that shirt but I only owned it for an hour because the pizza sauce ruined it." she stopped talking to burst into giggles again. Suddenly her face changed into something like she was thinking and was looked at me quizzically. "That was the best present I had. Who got be that shirt?" I looked down and pointed at myself. "Me." I said quietly. She nodded, remembering. "We've had good times huh?" She said smiling. "Yeah I guess we have Lil-" I stopped talking and remembered something.

"Ohmygosh the trunk!" I got up from my seat and ran upstairs to my room. Lily ran close behind me asking, "Wait what? What trunk?" I ignored her and burst into my room. I scrambled to my bed and scooted under it. I pushed through the trash, stray clothes, and other junk and grinned when I saw the old wooden trunk that was caked with dust that was pushed against the wall. I struggled to pull it out and finally got it from under my bed. I blew the dust off the top and coughed at what came off. Lily and I kneeled on my hard wood floor and she looked at the trunk confused. I just beamed and looked at her. "This," I gestured to the box," is everything we did together from our childhood." She still seemed confused so I lifted the heavy top to uncover the trunk full of memories. She gasped at what she saw inside.

"Maddie! Our costumes from that one Halloween!" she exclaimed while holding up the _Glee _Cheerios costumes Lou had made for us. "And Ohmygosh! You have every Valentine I gave you? You have all the presents I gave you from your birthdays? Why'd you keep all this stuff?" She asked while gasping at the treasures from my childhood that the trunk revealed. "Because you're important to me." I answered immediately. She stopped searching through the trunk to pull me into a hug. I saw that her eyes were full of happy tears.

The moment was ruined by the loud ding of the oven telling us that the cookies were finished. We laughed and walked back to the kitchen, holding pinkies like we used to as kids. She ended up staying at my house until about ten at night. While I was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen I hummed happily because I got my sister back.

**XXX**

_**A/N **__TA-DA! : ) I'm very proud of how this chapter turned out. And you'd think they're BFF's for life again right? Well… you'll see what I've planned *rubs hands together mischievously* _

_And the Darren reference from the earlier chapter was Lily's middle name, Sami. (Cause he wrote a song called Sami) _

_I'll write as soon as I can! But in the meantime… __**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I have a new poll on my profile. I would appreciate it if you vote on which story I should work on first. Thank you! Sorry for my very long hiatus.

-Simone/LunaGleek14


End file.
